matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Flamer"
* |type = Special|grade = |released = 18.1.0|efficiency/_damage = *20 *35 (UP1) *50 (UP2)|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 80 (max 320) (160 default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = N/A|range = |theme = Military/WWII-themed|cost = *400 *320 (UP1) *280 (UP2)|level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} The is a Special weapon introduced in the 18.1.0 WWII update. Appearance It is an old-looking flamethrower with a front grip and a compensator. There exists the pair of tanks strapped together being carried by the player using the waist. The pair of tanks in question are connected to the flamethrower via tube. Strategy It deals good damage, high fire rate, capacity and adequate mobility. Tips *Use it in very close ranges in order to kill somebody due to this weapon being a flamethrower. However, the has quite a long range for a flamethrower. *Go for the weakened players for better ammunition conserving, quicker kill registering and a less complicated duel. *This can be useful for taking down invisible players. Simply sweep your fire across the little specks that show their position. *Take advantage of the weapon's Burning attribute on players, since the enemy will be damaged over time if attacked. *Target players who are using heavier weapons, as you can catch up and attack them. Either that or you could use the fastest weapon you have at the moment and then using the Pet Dragon when the enemies are within range. *This weapon is deadly when used in an ambush. The enemy will have little to no time to react, and the 's supreme fire rate will down them quickly. Counters * Keep moving and stay in large open areas. Use a long-ranged type of weapons like primary weapons. * Pick off its users from long ranges. * Avoid engaging close combats with its users to minimize the risk of taking heavy damage. * This weapon does quick damage over quick time, so try and escape their vision. * Avoid the user after they reload, and attack quickly during their reload. * Weapons such as "Bastion" and Hedgehog are good counters to this weapon. They have a high efficiency, so they can kill the Pet Dragon user very quickly. Battle Mech can be used as well. However be aware when using area damage weapons (Bastion or the Pumpkin Thrower), because if you are too close to the explosion you could suffer from self-damage. * Be careful for the flame from this weapon could be misleading. You might think you’re not in range to get hit but the range of this weapon is a lot farther than you expect to just by looking at the flame. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Trivia *The way the player carries the tank of this weapon is based from the Proton Freezer. *You reload by throwing away the empty tanks and then getting a new one out of nowhere. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Flamethrower Category:Burning Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Epic